chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Land Vehicles (Cars)
This article lists all land vehicles. These include anything that doesn't travel in the air or on the sea including cars. trucks, tanks, and motorbikes. Vehicle Tags Vehicles owned by the following groups have special cosmetic characteristics compared to regular traffic vehicles. *MCP: Owned by the MCP. Classic style red roof light as well as a siren. Matte gray paint. "MCP" on door in army stencil font. (Note: Does not apply to the Ford Falcon XB, which looks almost exactly like the yellow MFP Pursuit from Mad Max.) *MCP Contractors: Owned by the MCP Contractors. Normal matte gray paint with dual amber roof lights, no siren, and a black wrench symbol on the door. *MCP SPF: Owned by the Sentinels. Normal matte gray paint with normal red roof light. Gray eagle on top of black shield logo on doors. *VSTF: Owned by the VSTF. Matte dark blue paint. White ID code on fender in army stencil font. If marked as a police model, it has a modern light bar and siren. *NOGI: Owned by the NOGI. Metallic dark blue paint. Blue light on dashboard. *IT: Owned by IT. Is painted in metallic orange paint with some gray body panels such as hood, trunk/tailgate/rear doors, fenders, bumpers, and mirrors. Single modern-style amber roof light but no siren. *IDF: Owned by the IDF. Painted matte olive drab with a gold IDF logo on the door. No light or siren. *Brick: Owned by Brick, but can spawn in traffic. *Mad: Owned by Mad, but can spawn in traffic. *Rys: Owned by Rys, but can spawn in traffic. *LMBW: Owned by the LMBW mods. White with an orange stripe along the hood, roof, and trunk. Mod logo on the door. 80s style police lightbar and siren. *Bitdefender Hospital (BH): Owned by the Bitdefender Hospital. White with silver and red stripes along the side. Black star of life on the back doors, roof, and passenger and driver side doors. *24/7 Towing (T): Owned by 24/7 Towing. Orange with blue and white stripes along the side. 24/7 Towing logo on the doors. Note: Even cars marked with special tags can spawn in traffic as normal civilian vehicles. Hatchback Cars with rear lift gates that are smaller than standard station wagons are classed as hatchbacks. *Scion xB *Chevy Chevette *Honda CRX *PT Cruiser (Brick) *Volkswagen Golf Mk.1 (Rys) *Fiat 500 Abarth *Ford Fiesta (Rys) Coupes Coupes have two doors and are often sportier than other cars on the road. *Ford Thunderbird *Chevy Bel Air (Brick) *Mercedes 280SE (Brick) *Lincoln Continental Mark V (NOGI) *Honda Accord *Mini Cooper Coupe Sedans Sedans vary in performance, style, and luxury and are better suited for rough driving and passenger capacity while retaining a decent top speed. *Mercedes 450SEL (Brick) *Mercedes 250D (NOGI) *Edsel Ranger (Brick) (VSTF) *BMW 328i (VSTF Police) *Audi A4 *Dodge Monaco (LMBW) *Ford Fusion (LMBW) *Chevy Impala *Hyundai Sonata (IT) *Dodge Charger (LMBW) *Dodge Diplomat (NOGI) *GAZ 3102 Volga *Ford Crown Victoria (LMBW) (VSTF Police) *Acura TL (IT) Performance Sports and supercars are designed for one thing only: Speed. *Lamborghini Miura (Brick) *Ferrari 250 GTO *Lamborghini Countach (Brick) *Nissan Sport Sedan (IT) *BMW M3 *Datsun 240Z *Mercedes SLS AMG *Mercedes SLK *Audi 100 Quattro S1 (NOGI) *Lancia Stratos (Brick) *Scion FR-S (Brick) Muscle Muscle cars are very fast, very tough, and very American. *Chevy Camaro (1969) *Chevy Camaro RS (1970) (MCP) *Chevy Camaro (2015) *Plymouth Superbird (Brick) *Chevy Chevelle *Ford Falcon XB (MCP) *Chevy El Camino (MCP) *AMC Gremlin *Chevy Malibu SS Trucks *Subaru BRAT (MCP) *Toyota Hilux *Toyota Tacoma *Dodge M80 (IT) (Brick) *Toyota Tundra (T) *Hummer H3T (VSTF) *Ford Bronco (LMBW) *Dodge COE Pickup (MCP) (VSTF) *Chevy Silverado *Ram 3500 (T) (MCP Contractors) *Dodge M37 (MCP) *Chevy SSR (IT) SUVs Most SUVs trade some toughness of a truck for extra speed and capacity. *Chevy Suburban (1986) (MCP) *Chevy Suburban (2015) (MCP) (BH) *Nissan Murano Cabriolet (T) *BMW X6 (IT) *Honda Crosstour *Toyota 4Runner *Toyota C-HR *Chevy HHR (IT) Vans They may not be fast, but they can take a serious beating and still deliver a large amount of people to their destination safely. *Chevy Corvan (MCP) (Brick) *Nissan NV Passenger (IT) *Nissan NV (IT) *Toyota Sienna *Chevy Express *Ford Econoline (BH) *GMC Vandura (Brick) *Clark Cortez Triaxle (MCP SPF) Emergency *Ford C Series Fire Truck *Ford C Series Arial Fire Truck *LaFrance Model 700 Fire Truck *Pierce Arrow Pumper Fire Truck *Chevy C-30 Fire Chief Truck *Ford F350 Ambulance (BH) Industrial *Terex-Demag AC 160 *Armored Caterpillar 9DR (IDF) (MCP Contractors) *Caterpillar 789D (MCP Contractors) *Scania 94D Cement Mixer Armored *Daimler-Ferret Scout Car (MCP SPF) *Tiger I (MCP) *M4 Sherman (MCP) *M1117 (MCP) (IDF) *T55 (VSTF) *M1 Abrama (IDF) *M2 Bradley (IDF) (IT) *M113 (IDF) (MCP) *Stryker (MCP) (VSTF) (IDF) *Lenco BearCat (IDF) (IT) (VSTF Police) *Humvee (IDF) (VSTF) *Humvee Grenade Launcher (VSTF) (IDF) *Humvee Tesla Coil (IT) *Humvee Machine Gun (VSTF) (IDF) *Oshkosh M1070 (MCP) (IT) (VSTF) *Oshkosh M1070 Tow Truck (T) (VSTF) (IT) *Oshkosh M1070 Phase Cannon (IT) Big Rigs *Freightliner FLC 120 *Dodge COE *Ford C Series *Chevy Kodiak *Chevy Kodiak Box Van *Freightliner FLA *Freightliner FLA Tow Truck (T) *Iveco Stralis (MCP SPF) Trailers *Standard Trailer *Flatbed Trailer *Tank Carrier Trailer (MCP) (IDF) (IT) (VSTF) *Tanker Trailer *Car Transport Trailer (T) *Brick's Executive Trailer (MCP SPF)